


Surprises

by Diggy



Series: Modern AU Fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, AU, Birthday, Birthday Surprises, F/M, Light Smut, Modern AU, Modern Day, Romance, Travel, airport sex, newt's birthday, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: "Life is full of surprises." - unknownWith Newt's birthday fast approaching, Tina has finally decided on the perfect gift. But when her birthday surprise turns on her, the road ahead leads to a whole new adventure for the couple than either of them had fully expected.A 9-part mini series, beginning with our favorite Magizoologist's birthday.





	1. the Birthday Gift

 

  **The Birthday Surprise**

 

 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Tina had planned this trip three months prior. With Newt’s birthday only three days away, she’d booked the trip to visit his family as part of his birthday surprise. The surprise, however, had turned out to be on _her_ , and after hours of delays and a flight that seemed to _never_ want to board, she felt the anxiety of waiting in the busy airport beginning to weigh her down.

“You're fidgeting, love.”

Newt’s voice broke the monotonous ticking of the clock inside her head abruptly, pulling Tina back to reality. She snapped her face around and threw him a deadly glare that quickly made him close his mouth and swallow. _As if he were one to talk about fidgeting._

“You've been on planes _loads_ of times. We took several in fact during our honeymoon. Why are you so panicked?” 

Tina didn't answer him. She felt it start to creep into her body, a nausea that built in the pit of her stomach and bubbled into her throat.

_Don't get sick. Don't get sick. Please, don't get sick._

“Tina?” Newt noticed the green hue starting to creep into her skin. His eyes grew and his heart began to race at the abrupt change in his wife and now it was _his_ turn to nearly panic. “Love, are you…”

“Shhhh,” she hushed him before he could finish with a pat of her hand against his arm. Tina squeezes her eyes shut as she felt her stomach give a lurch and bile bubble in her throat. _Don’t get sick. Don’t get sick. Don’t get sick._ She counted her breaths, first to ten, then to twenty, and then all the way to fifty before she started to feel the nausea beginning to ebb. When she reopened her eyes, Newt’s green gaze bore into her like a solid iron anchor grounding her to earth.

“Alright, clearly something is wrong.” He stood without any further discussion and began gathering his things. He pulled Tina’s bag over him shoulder and heaved his duffel on the other. With his free arm, Newt reached out to his wife. Tina glanced at his palm for a second before meeting his eye.

“I’m fine, really,” she lied unconvincingly. “It’s just all these delays, and something I ate hasn’t settled well with me.” Newt cocked an eyebrow, and simply kept his hand out. With a huff of annoyance, Tina finally clasped his hand and let him pull her up. He looped her arm around his and began pulling her along. Tina had to swallow down bile again but continued letting him guide her.

Newt walked them halfway down the terminal before finally spotting his destination and turning to Tina with a gleam in his eye.

“A family restroom?” she questioned his motives and knew he was cooking up something mischievous in his mind.

“Trust me for a moment, Love.” He opened the door for her and held it open with a dramatic bow of his hands. “After you, _Mrs. Scamander._ ”

She eyed him suspiciously, but felt another wave of nausea beginning to bubble in her gut and gave in. Newt followed her in and locked the door behind him. Within one fluid movement, he pulled his wand from his jacket and cast a privacy spell on the restroom to keep nosey passersby at bay. Finally content with the privacy, he threw his duffle to the center of the bathroom and unzipped it before stepping down into his shed and motioning her to follow him.

Tina climbed carefully down, taking his hand at the base of the steps.

“Sit, Love.” He motioned to his work table with an arm as he climbed a ladder to grab the kettle. Tina walked slowly over the long metal workbench and perched herself onto it before waiting for him like a patient awaiting a doctor’s examination. She remained silent as she watched him work, filling the kettle with water, setting it to heat with a quick _concalfacio_ charm, and then adding a handful of aromatic bark-like chunks and prickly leaves to the kettle. Newt finished preparing the brew by straining it into a modest porcelain teacup before gently placing it in Tina’s hands.

“Drink.”

Tina looked down at the warm golden liquid that steamed in her hands.

“It's not going to hurt you, Love.” He reassured her with a smile. “It's just tea to settle your stomach and nerves. Ginger and mint. Even the muggles drink it.”

Tina weighed the option for a moment before finally giving in and sipping the warm liquid. It warmed her throat all the way down to her stomach. Newt unzipped his jacket and hung it in the corner of his workspace as she drank. By the time she emptied the cup, he had pulled a stool from beneath her perch and sat facing her with hands gently rubbing her thighs.

With a wave of a wand, the teacup moved over to his sink and began washing and drying itself before Newt put his wand back on his belt loop and turned back to her.

“Are you feeling better?” His voice was warm and gentle, reminding her of the tea she’d just consumed. She nodded lightly, and with a smile on her lips, leaned down until he could meet her halfway for a lingering kiss that warmed her toes.

Tina let out a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a chuckle and let her hands wander around Newt’s neck when he rolled his stool closer to her. “Now what?” She whispered hotly when he kissed the side of her neck.

Newt hummed against her sensitive skin and she breathed heavily through her nose as her eyes closed and head lulled back. “Well we _do_ still have a little over two hours before our boarding, and I'd hate to see my beloved wife spend it fretting over the flight…” If the words weren’t suggestive enough, Tina felt strong fingers begins to slither up her thighs to the edge of her skirt.

“Such a long wait.What could we possibly do to pass the time?” Tina teased him but shivered out a hot breath when teeth scraped gently against her skin.

“I could think of a thing or two.” He kissed her neck again. “If _Mrs. Scamander_ is ameable, of course?”

She didn’t need to think of it. “Newt, I _always_ want you.”

“Oh good,” he breathed out huskily as he stood ayd pressed his lips against her in a hungry kiss.

Newt’s hands wrapped around her slim waist as his tongue slide over her bottom lip. Tina made a noise deep in her chest in satisfaction and let him explore her mouth as her fingers buried in the coppery curls behind his neck. Newt tasted her and relished in her flavor, mouth hungry and dominant until he felt Tina give a teasing nibble of teeth along his bottom lip. He groaned into her mouth before separating the kiss.

“It's not fair,” she moaned breathlessly as his lips latched to the space just beneath her ear and her skin prickled with excitement.

“What’s not?” His voice held the texture of hot honey dropping over her body as he moved his lips down the side of her neck and towards her throat. Tina rolled her head back and pressed her eyes tightly closed as a moan escaped her throat with the feel of his teeth against her tender flesh.

“You’re too good at this.”

Newt chuckled, the vibration sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. “Oh yeah? And what about this?”

In one swift movement, he dropped his hands from her waist to the curve of her hips and in one strong tug pulled her closer to the edge of the table with a squeak of surprise. Tina spread her knees on instinct so he could move between them until her breasts pressed against her chest and his mouth traveled further down her throat to the collar of her v-neck.

“Mmm,” she mumbled in appreciation. Tina opened her mouth to say something when she felt one large, calloused hand slide under the material of her skirt and snake over her thighs until his finger ran along the lace edge of her panties. _“Yes,”_ she breathed her approval. No further encouragement needed, Newt looped a finger under the silky fabric and began to pull it down.

Tina moaned and shifted her hips to help him tug her panties past her ass and shivered with anticipation when the cold metal of the workbench met  previously hidden skin. Newt took a half step back to allow her panties to slide down her legs and growled when he slipped them over her feet. The thin garment fell to the floor as Newt licked his lips.

“Am I good at this too?” His mouth pressed against her neck again as he stepped between her legs and pulled her skirt higher around her waist. He held one hand against her hip as the other ran over her thigh until finding the crease between her legs and pressing against her warmth.

Tina arched and mewled loudly.

 _“Yes_.”

He suckled the flesh of her neck as he slowly stroked the thin strip of hair marking her crease and felt her hold her breath when a single finger slid between her lips. Tina cried out as a hot finger slid over her wetness and Newt released a long groan of appreciation, feeling her hot and slick already with want. Without any further fanfare, he let one long finger slide into her body.

“Newt,” she cried loudly into his ear. He let the finger slowly slide out of her before burying it deep into her warmth. Tina’s entire body ignited with his molten touch. She shifted on instinct and pressed tightly against him as she arched her back and gave the faintest tilt of her hips in encouragement. Newt felt the movement and smiled.

“You want more?” He teased knowing exactly what the movement meant. Without hesitation, he added a second finger and listened to her cry of pleasure against his body.

“Do you like this, Love?” His voice wash heavy with lust against the shell of her ear as she shuddered against the gentle slide of his fingers in and out of her. Newt pressed his fingers deeper into her warmth before curling them forward and felt her shake against him with a sound that emerged from deep in her chest and erupted from her throat in a strangled gasp.

“So eager,” he teased her. He uncurled the two digits and slowly slide them out of body before sliding them back in and curling them as he built a rhythm. “I wonder if you taste as good as you feel clenched around my fingers?”

The words alone nearly sent her undone.

Newt began pumping his fingers in a steady pattern, reaching his thumb out gently to swirl it around her swollen clit. Tina withered at his touch and clamped one hand around his bicep, digging short nails through his shirt and clutching the edge of the workbench until her fingers turned white and vision began to blur.

“Oh _Newt,_ please.” She repeated the plea as a chant, her cries becoming louder and more desperate as his fingers quickened. _“Please, please, please…”_ The sound of her voice mixed with her breaths and the sound of Newt’s hand against her body.

Tina crumbled in a glorious burst of blinding light and the deafening sound of her wail.

“That’s it, Love…” He coaxed her gently through her climax, never ceasing the movement of his thumb against her sensitive nub or rhythmic pumping into her body. She fluttered around his fingers, walls tightening and releasing as her body shook with the force of her release.

And then, as quickly as she’d risen, she faded. Her body calmed, and Newt slowed the movement of his hand until he felt her slump against his arm. He kissed her ear and neck gently as he felt her chest heave while she slowly recovered. Once he felt her calm, he withdrew his fingers from her body with a soft whine from Tina.

 _“Beautiful,”_ he whispered in a hot breath before pulling back enough to meet her eye. Tina stared at him, chest heavy with her exertion and mouth slightly open. She watched him wordlessly with a pounding heart as he brought his glistening fingers to his lips before tasting her release on his hand. Newt groaned at her flavor and watched Tina’s reaction as his tongue cleaned his fingers before he lowered his arm back to his side. Tina’s eyes sparkled as she pulled him back to her roughly by grabbing at his shirt.

“Your turn.” She muted her rough voice by crashing her mouth against his. Tina moaned softly as his tongue molded with hers. Her hands yanked at his shirt, pulling the white cotton from the waistband of his jeans and separating a button from the fabric as she fumbled with the closures.

“I’d rather skip to the part where I can have you,” his gruff voice spoke as the last button popped and Tina pushed back the fabric to admire the sculpture of his body. Lithe fingers reveled in his glorious skin as she slid her hands down his chest in feather-light touches that made the tight muscles of his stomach quiver. Freckles and faded scars blended with coppery hairs and glorious sun-kissed skin that composed the impressive painting of his skin. Tina bit her lip in appreciation and reached for the button of his jeans.

She quickly undid the button and zipper, tugging the thick fabric and undergarment beneath roughly down his hips as Newt reached behind him for his wallet. He flipped the old dragon-leather open and froze.

He moaned a displeased sound just as the remaining of his clothing pooled around his ankles. _“Fuck,”_ he grunted loudly in clear distress.

Tina felt a cold dread wash over her heated body. “What’s wrong?”

He closed his eyes tightly and leaned forward with an arm at either side her until his forehead rested against his.

“I forgot something very, _very_ important.”

Tina swallowed thickly, and watched his swollen hardness in all its glory begging for her touch. “You don’t have a condom on you?”

The underlying whine in his voice was almost comedic. “No.”

For a moment they stood there silently, chests heaving and flesh gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. Tina felt the air in her lungs swell and the blood in her veins quicken as she weighed her options. _She really had wanted to wait for his birthday._

“Sweetheart,” she used all the strength in her body to keep her voice steady. “I think it’s too late to worry about that.”

Newt didn’t move, not quite weighing her words for a moment until they settled oddly in his mind. He pulled himself back and met her eye. There was a strange look on her face but he didn’t understand it. Tina, however, _did_ understand that he wasn’t grasping what she was trying to convey to him.

“I wanted to save the surprise for your birthday.” Her tiny voice squeaked as her eyes swelled with moisture and hands shook as she reached for his before pressing his palm against her flat stomach.

It took him a moment. Newt remained frozen in his spot, staring at his palm flattened against her shirt-covered middle and words repeating in his head. Finally, everything clicked. His eyes went wide. Moisture pooled at the rim of his vision. Skin glowed with a new warmth. His mouth fell open and heart pounded in his chest as he faintly turned his palm against her.

“You’re pregnant?”

The first swollen tears fell from her eyes as she nodded her head.

“Yes,” she laughed. Before she could say anything else, Newt pulled both hands against her face and covered her lips with his in a teary and elated kiss. He held her face in his hands even after they pulled away and he could see the glow in her eyes.

They’d talked about this before. She knew he wanted a family, and she had as well. But after several months of failing to conceive, they found their schedules busy and decided to wait a while before trying again. Only fate would then bless them with the gift they tried so hard to create when they finally gave up on the task.

“Happy Birthday, Newt.”

  



	2. the Locket - 2 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At two months in, food came up but little went down. As Tina struggles to see the high lights of this point in her pregnancy, Newt makes a decision to commemorate the good things to come with his own surprise for the expectant mother...

 

 

\-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -

  

Tina’s feet dragged against the rough carpet as she slowly made her way out of the bathroom. One hand against her aching stomach and the other hanging limply beside her, she made her way over to the bed with a nauseating _spin_ in her head and the putrid acidity of vomit in her throat. Her stomach bubbled with a vengeance, and despite her repetitive attempts to dispel any miniscule remnants from within, nothing seemed to relieve the nausea except sleep.

Tina sulked towards bed feeling drained of all excitement and comfort. _Two months_ . She was only _two months_ along and already felt like this _thing_ growing inside her was going to kill her.

She finally reached the edge of the mattress, lifted the sheet and blanket with no discrimination and pulled herself under the covers with a low groan.

Newt stirred at the movement and noise, turning towards her as she settled into the mattress and extending a warm arm toward her middle. He curled his head into her form until his lips pressed against her shoulder.

“Do you want me to make you some ginger tea?”

Tina groaned in displeasure before turning on her side and away from him. Though she couldn't see it behind her, she could picture his frown.

“I'm sorry,” she spoke in a small voice. “I'm just _really_ not enjoying this whole _pregnancy_ thing.” She felt her stomach give a tumultuous swirl and bile splash deep in her gut. “ _Especially now._ ” She rose out of bed before Newt even had a chance to comment. In a flurry of hair and a wail of discomfort, Tina dashed into the bathroom,the door slamming quickly behind her.

Newt grimaced at the sound of her heaving into the porcelain on the other side of the door and felt his heart fall in his chest.

 

\-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -

 

Tina heard a knock at the door what felt like _hours_ later. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor numbed the back of her legs where she sat wrapped around the toilet. She slowly raised her head and groaned as the arm extended under her head erupted in pins and needles.

“Love?” She heard Newt’s soft voice from the other side of the closed bathroom door and groaned again, closing her eyes and letting herself lean back against the bathtub.

Her mouth tasted of bile, and nose stung with the mixed smells of toilet water, bleach tablets, and the remains of the previous evening’s meal. Her body felt cold against the porcelain of the tub and tiles, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin. _This child is going to be the death of me._

Another knock. “Love, can I come in? I have something to settle your stomach.”

Tina made an unhappy noise but gave in to the growing pressure to move on with her day. She stood carefully, feeling exhaustion in her bones but pushing through it nonetheless. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned. Without a word, Tina raised her wand and flicked it over her head. Her skin tingled with the refreshing charm and her mouth went cold with the minty taste of toothpaste and mouthwash. Air fluttered through the sweat-soaked cotton of her pajamas and in a flash of color they were replaced with a thin and airy nightgown. _Much better._

“Love? I…” Newt was only beginning to speak when the door opened abruptly. A tired but freshly washed Tina took slow steps out and he let her pass him without fuss. She made her way back to bed and slowly lifted herself onto the mattress and against the pillows.

“Are you feeling any better?” The mattress dipped when he sat beside her. She felt his arm reaching over her and breathed in deeply when his hand began to draw soothing circles on the other side of her middle.

“I don’t think I’ll feel much better until this _thing_ growing inside me is out.”

There was a moment of quiet then in which Tina closed her eyes and listened to her own breathing and Newt contemplated his own actions before speaking up with his idea.

“Your sister recommended you try this for the morning sickness.” Tina opened her eyes to see him holding a small glass vial with a clear liquid.

“Is it a potion?”

He hesitated. “Technically, yes, but it’s very mild and she assured me one hundred times that this is what they always give pregnant mothers and small children to help with the nausea.”

She sat up and tentatively took the glass vial in her hands.

“I hate seeing you sick like this, Tina, but I’d _never_ let anyone convince you to do something that harms our child, Love.” He met her eyes, an action that even today after all their time together reminded her of the first few days when eye contact was impossible. _He’d come so far;_ they’d _come so far._

With as last nervous smile, she uncorked the vial and swallowed the sweet liquid in one go. Immediately she felt her throat began to fizz, the potion running over her raw esophagus and cooling it in sugar bubbles that erupted over her tongue and taste buds. She felt it coat her stomach, covering the angry organ in a wave of calm that alleviated all discomfort and nausea.

“Better?”

She felt a pressure building in her gut, and before she had the chance to warn him, a loud and long awaited _belch_ erupted from her mouth. Newt chuckled at the flush of pink in her cheeks. “I’ll take that as a _yes._ ”

Tina smiled as she dropped the empty vial beside her and turned to him with new warmth and color to her skin. _Thank you,_ she mouthed just before he brushed his lips against her own.

“I have a gift for you.” Newt’s husky voice was as soft as their kiss. Tina felt her lips curl into a smile and raked her fingers through his hair as she bit her lip, her eyes closed and forehead still pressed against his.

“A gift?” She teased him with feigned innocence. “For me?”

She felt Newt let go of her ribs and reach behind him. When she opened her eyes, he held a small velvet box in his hand.

“A gift for the mother of my child.” He kissed her jaw one last time before sitting up. “Who just so happens to be you, as it may.”

Tina laughed but took the tiny box gratefully, admiring how much it reminded her of his proposal. “I hope it’s not a ring, I _am_ a married woman, you know.”

The box popped open and she felt her body warm at the sight before her. It wasn’t _a ring_ , but a _locket_.

“It’s beautiful…” her voice trailed off as she took the silver locket from its velvet pillow and held it in her palm.

“I know you never take off your parents’ locket, but now that we’re starting our _own_ family, I thought maybe we could just add to the collection.” He took the silver chain between calloused fingers and motioned for her to turn. Warm fingers brushed against the creamy expanse of her neck and she felt it in the shiver of her breath in her lungs.

_“Perfect,_ ” he whispered into her hair when the clasp was fastened and the cool silver fell between her breasts. She smiled and closed her eyes a when she felt his breath on the back of her neck, awaiting the warmth of his lips with a purr of approval once he finally brushed her skin. _“Open it, Love.”_

It took all the strength in her body to follow his request when she felt his lips kissing over the exposed expanse of her shoulder. She opened the beautiful sterling locket with shaking hands, expecting to find a picture of _him_.

Her breath froze in her throat as her mouth fell open. It wasn’t a picture of Newt that the locket held. It was a picture of _both_ of them on their wedding day. Her eyes moved over to a second image opposite the smiling couple. It was a dark image with an ambiguous, bean shaped organism in the center, a tiny red pulse fluttering strongly in the center.

“ _Our family,”_ he whispered against the shell of her ear. He reached around her and pointed one finger at the picture of the couple. “You and me...” His finger shifted over to the opposite half. “...and our child.”

Tina felt her heart swell in her chest and her eyes water with emotion.

“Look at his little heartbeat.” He lowered his finger but instead of retracting it back to his side, opened his palm to gently rest it against her still flat middle.

She felt it then. Part of her wanted to question him on the choice of pronoun. Another part of her wanted to ask him how he got the living image of their unborn child. A third part of her however, wanted _him,_ and that part far surpassed the others.

In one calculated movement, Tina pulled herself out of his arms and stood before him. She caught her lip between her teeth as the familiar _ache_ started to burn deep in her core.

Newt’s eyes darkened, and his lips spread in a lazy smile as he watched her with a hint of humor behind his gaze. “You like it?”

Tina moistened her lips as she moved closer to him, taking a knee at his side and leaning so close, her warm breath made the tender skin of his throat erupt in gooseflesh where she hoovered close. “ _I love  it._ ”

Newt swallowed thickly, the breath sticking in his throat and causing a delicious shiver through his body. The mattress dipped as Tina moved even closer, now kneeling over him, a knee on side of his lap, her body pressing closer to him, nails scraping over his scalp as she twined her fingers in his hair.

She dragged her lips over his and he closed his eyes with a shudder as strong arms wrapped around her back.

“Tina, wait,” he swallowed back the trepidation that grew in his stomach, but she only smiled deviously and bent closer to kiss down the side of his neck and jaw where she knew he was extra sensitive. His voice shivered with desire as he felt his body react to her heated touch. “Wait,” he repeated, and she dislodged from the reddening skin of his neck to look him in the eyes.

Tina’s brown gaze burned with something fierce and he felt it mimic the fire in him.

“Yes?” She teased him with another bite of her lip and watched pale green eyes darken once more.

“A-are you...” He groaned, the sound low and primal deep in his chest as her hands tightened in his hair, her heated tongue dipped in the hollow divot of his throat.

“Mmm,” she made a low sound against his skin as she mouthed his flesh until her teeth scraped his warm freckles. “Is my husband stuttering?” She teased him, meeting his gaze. “I want you.”

“Oh thank Merlin,” he gasped upon finally hearing the magic words he’d long awaited. In one strong movement, Newt tightened his arms around Tina’s waist and flipped her on her back, earning a shriek of delight from the witch. Tina crossed her ankles over the small of his back, locking her arms around his neck as he finally covered her mouth with his.

The moan of happiness that sounded from Tina’s chest was low and long awaited. She parted her lips with enthusiasm and groaned as she tasted his tongue against hers in hot, silky brushes that made her bury her fingers into his curls. Newt deepened the kiss, his hands pulling more insistently at her nightgown, tongue dancing with hers in a sweeping bid for dominance.

Tina arched against him on instinct, and felt her head grow heavy with lust and lack of oxygen. She separated from his hungry mouth with a gasp and arch of her neck and moaned as he kissed the underside of her ear. Nails clawed at his scalp and Newt growled from within his chest as he lightly scraped his teeth against the tender flesh of her jaw.

She felt one of Newt’s hands slowly move down the side of her body as his mouth progressed down her neck and purred her enthusiasm. Fingers expertly reached the hem of her nightgown and her skin ignited at his touch. Shivers raced up her spine as cool fingers dragged over the heated flesh of her thigh and then hip. She shuddered at his touch and he smiled mischievously before gently nipping at her skin, causing her to choke on her breath as a single finger slipped beneath the elastic of her panties.

Tina felt him tug the silky material over her hips and smiled at the thought that came to mind.

“You first,” she spoke hoarsely into his ear. Tina pushed roughly against his chest, and he let her push him back. The mattress groaned as he fell onto his back with a smirk. Tina smiled at him and slung one bent knee over his waist until she could straddle his lap.

She leaned into him, taut nipples grazing his chest through the thin silk of her nightgown, her new locket dragging across his skin. She moved fluidly over his body until reaching the prickly skin of his throat. She placed a kiss on the lump of his adam’s apple and felt him swallow thickly as her tongue traced his skin. “I want to thank you for my gift before we do anything else.” Her hands roamed over the smooth peaks and valley of taut muscle beneath stretched white cotton until reaching the hem of his shirt and pulling the soft fabric up. “Let’s get this off, shall we?”

Newt hurriedly tugged the fabric up and over his head without even bothering to sit up, eliciting a giggle from the witch straddling him as he fought with the collar before finally tossing it beside the bed.

Hot lips immediately moved down his neck to his chest, gliding over sparse coppery hair and freckled skin, feeling his flesh erupt in goosebumps at her delicate touch. She kissed his skin like it was a precious dessert, tasting it with delicacy and savoring his flavor until he groaned and rolled his head back in ecstasy. He reached down and stroked the dark hairs framing her face as her tongue traced a line down his stomach. The muscles quivered under her ministrations and she smiled.

“Tina,” he moaned in a shaky breath. He opened his mouth to say more but he swallowed the words when he felt her reach into the flap of his underwear and wrap lithe fingers around his heated flesh. Tina smiled in approval, and released him to pull the garment down his hips.

He jutted from his body, hard and hot and begging for attention. Tina licked her lips as she met his eyes. He watched her through heavy lidded eyes as she leaned closer to him and choked when her tongue gave him the first tentative lick. Newt squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back as she took him in her hands.

“Mmmm,” she hummed. _“Beautiful.”_ She stroked him, thumb running along the swollen vein on the underside of his length before swirling around his hot head. Newt trembled with the sensation and his fingers clenched in her hair more tightly as she chuckled. She repeated the movement of her thumb using her tongue.

The room filled with the sound of his voice, and she smiled in achievement as she curled her tongue around him, reveling in the warm, velvety flesh under her tongue.

“Oh, _Tina._ ” He gasped and groaned, lost in the feel of her mouth. She swirled the pointed tip of her tongue against his swollen head and Newt shook with desire. Finally, she closed her lips gently around his head and gave the first experimental suck.

His reaction was electrifying. Pleasure coursed through his spine, igniting every nerve and muscle in his body. Tina swirled her tongue around his head and hollowed her cheeks, pulling him deeper into her mouth until he choked with the sensation she pulled from him. She hummed her approval and he felt the vibrations someplace deep and primal.

“Tina, _please,_ ” he begged her with a voice that warned of his impending release. She let him slip from between her lips with a hiss from the man she loved. She kissed her way up his stomach, tongue and lips and teeth grazing the uneven texture of his skin and sampling the caramel freckles that dotted his sun-kissed flesh like dark stars. When she reached the proximity of his lips, he pulled her roughly against him, covering her mouth with his in a hungry and desperate kiss that pulled the breath right out of her lungs.

“Love you, so much…” He mouthed into her kiss as he let his tongue brush hers. Tina relished their kiss, hyper-sensitive flesh tingling with the taste of his lips.

He wrapped an arm tightly around her back and another around her thigh and flipped them with a groan from the bed frame. Tina landed on the bed with a gasp. He hoovered over her, never letting his weight fall on her completely but pressing his body close until the swell of her breasts pressed against his chest.

“ _Right where I want you…”_ His husky voice warmed her core before he covered her lips with his and let himself taste her gasp as he touched her.

Newt trailed a hand slowly down her side, feeling each soft curve of her body. He reached the end of her silk nightgown and pushed a hand underneath it until feeling the thin cotton of her panties. He looped a finger around the soft fabric and felt her shiver with anticipation before he pulled, dragging the damp garment down her legs before she hurriedly kicked them off her feet.

_“Beautiful,_ ” he whispered warmly into her ear when he leaned in close, his body flush with hers. She felt him slide his hand back under her gown, this time reaching for warmth. A thumb dipped between her swollen lips and Tina mewled loudly, clawing at his scalp with one hand as he groaned at her slick heat.

“Please.” It was her voice this time. Newt paused his ministration, his vision blurring with tears and the desire he heard in her voice. “Newt, _please…”_

He moved all at once, pushing the nightgown to bunch at her waist and looping one silky leg around his back. She trembled with anticipation and felt the air in her lungs swell in her throat when the swollen heat of him pressed against her.

He buried himself in her warmth with one smooth stroke, moans echoing from the both of them. Newt buried his face in the crook of her neck, breath ragged and hard against her sticky skin as he relished in the feel of her squeezing and stretching around him. Tina felt her chest swell with dizzying emotion and satisfaction at the exquisite way he filled her. _He was perfect for her._

She moved one shaky hand to the back of his neck, short nails scraping against the shortest hairs there. The other she wrapped around his arm at her side, fingers digging into the hard, strong muscle that supported his weight above her. She felt his ragged breath against her collar, and knew he was calming down.

“Make love to me.”

Newt pulled his hips back and listened to her hiss at the feel of him sliding against her before sinking deep into her body. Tina moaned softly into his ear and urged him on by tightening her leg around his waist, pushing her fingers into his hair. He did it again, pulling out further than before, relishing in the swift push as he filled her completely, deeper with every thrust.

He repeated his gentle thrusts, each time becoming more fluid and instinctive than calculated as he built a rhythm. Newt gasped against her skin with the sting of her fingernails into his scalp and arm. He reacted by kissing her, wet lips against hers that swallowed the sounds she made and tasted the tremble in her lip as he brought her closer to the edge.

It didn’t take long for their breath to grow ragged and the sound of skin against skin to mix with the surussus of their panting. Almost as soon as it started, it ended. Tina crumbled at the peak of her release, fingers digging into his skin as her walls clenched and fluttered around him, bringing Newt’s own release quickly after. He collapse beside her, face down with one arm draped around her middle and his chest rising and falling with the racing of his heart.

Tina held two fingers over the locket and felt it flutter with a familiar rhythm. She couldn’t contain her happiness and laughed aloud. From beside her, Newt groaned and turned his head so he could see her luminescent smile. It warmed him throughout and made the fingers still draped over her stomach begin drawing lazy shapes on her warm flesh.

“What’s so funny?” His sleep-gruff voice held the faintest tone of amusement.

She kept her hand over the locket, relishing the strong pulse through the silver. With a glowing smile she turned onto her side and faced him.

“Look what we made.” She pressed his hand against her chest, where her heart beat low in her body, and deep below the flutter of her locket grew strong with new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews and comments are always deeply appreciated and fuel my inspiration and writing. Thanks for reading, and please take a moment to let me know what you think?  
> Stay tuned for Chapter 3, which is sure to really be a treat!  
> (Read: a strip-tease treat.)
> 
> Follow me at DeviousDigs.tumblr for more info and updates or just a casual conversation.


	3. The Radiance in Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt boldly decides to speak for Tina in front of another, she merely smiles and agrees. Little does he know what other consequences he will face later that evening when they doors are closed and the moment to prove himself arises...
> 
> (Rated E for explicit sexual content, include a stripping game]

 

 

****

 

_He couldn’t keep his eyes off her._

They found themselves planning to attend a benefit dinner three months into Tina’s pregnancy, and despite the future mother’s initial reluctance to attend, she soon discovered the choice wasn’t really hers at all. And so it would be that she found herself on the arm of the man-of-the-hour, donning an elegant black gown that hid her comfortable shoes and uncomfortable feet even better.

Newt hadn’t noticed her gown before she’d dressed, finding his thoughts clouded with speeches, greetings, and a hundred different reasons why MACUSA should improve its efforts on protecting magical beasts native to American soil. All those thoughts had occupied him enough that he hadn't even paid any notice to the white garment bag hanging in his closet.

And then Tina had stepped out of their bathroom with her gown unzipped and he’d nearly forgotten how to breathe.

 _Radiant._ It was a common adjective used to describe pregnant women who seemed to attain a luminescence to their skin. It was an absurd notion, he’d always thought. How could a human, whether a witch or muggle ever “glow” without magical assistance? But then she’d stood there before him, black chiffon gracefully draping over her softening curves, tightened high on her waist just above the flat plain that hid the growth of their child, and he’d completely forgotten how to respond.

“Can you help me with the back?” It was an innocent enough question, but his eyes were already sampling her skin and watching her blossom under his heated gaze.

“Newt?”

He swallowed thickly and the present materialized in front of him.

“It’s a little tighter than I’d like.”

He slowly pulled the thin black zipper up her back, fingertips grazing her skin and her small gasp echoing the sound of the garment closing. He lingered once finished, and for a moment could only imagine what she would feel like bent over their dresser as he sunk into her body.

“Newt?” Tina’s soft voice broke through his heated thoughts. His head felt heavy with lust, and as she turned to face him he found his gaze drawn to the glistening red of her lips.

“We’re going to be late.”

 

\-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -

 

It took more effort for Newt to regain composure before presenting himself and his lovely wife to the dinner than he even imagined possible. Thoughts of wholly _indecent_ activities had to be set aside and locked deep in his mind for later. But having Tina close to him all night, and feeling the way her fingers held his arm, and only _imagining_ what they’d feel like holding a different part of his body…

He quickly dispelled the thoughts, put on the smile he’d been trained to give to cameras and politicians when he felt uncomfortable with the attention on him, and carried on to the best of his ability.

Questions were asked.

_What is it like being one of the youngest pioneers in the protection of magical beasts on American soil? Do you wish to return to your roots in England? Are the creatures more interesting in the Northern or Southern hemisphere? Where will your next expedition take you? How is married life treating you?_

Answers were given with pre-planned citation.

_I’ve always had a passion and affinity for caring for things my fellow witches and wizards didn’t understand. I do miss home, but this is my life now. I really can’t compare them, they all present their own interesting qualities. Right now I have no future expeditions planned and am focusing on my family. I love my wife and married life more than words can express, thank you for asking._

The night trailed on, and despite the echoing _buzz_ in his head, he felt her hand tighten on his arm whenever his eyes developed that glazed look, and she brought him back to the present. Before long, the night was coming to a close. Politicians left with wives and husband close to their sides. Journalists left to find juicier stories and gossip to report. The only ones remaining were a more intimate mix of friends and colleagues. The discussion turned from a practiced professionalism to a warm conversation. His confidence grew and Tina felt it, so she left him for a short time to chat with a colleague as he watched her from afar.

When Newt finally came back to her, ready to leave for the evening, he found her discussion their marriage with an interesting question.

“When did you know you were in love with him?”

Perhaps it had been the pride growing in his chest. It may have even been the champagne bubbling in his stomach. Or it could even have been the look in Tina’s eye as she’d promised him secrets to unwrap later that evening that spurred him, but before he had a chance to consider the repercussions, he’d spoken for her.

“I could answer that one.”

Everyone went quiet when Tina turned to him and stared him in the eyes.

“Oh really?” She challenged. “Let’s hear it then, _Mr. Scamander._ ”

Newt swallowed thickly and felt the air around him rise in temperature.

This was a dangerou game he was playing, and he was quickly understanding that a wrong answer may end badly for him.

“I think it was when I can back to bring your copy of my book. You kissed me in the middle of the airport and everything changed between us.”

Everyone was still for a moment, waiting for Tina to reply.

Tina paused a moment, feeling the air thicken with each passing second before finally putting on a graceful smile. “And this is why I love you.”

 

\-   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -

 

He’d answered incorrectly.

They left shortly thereafter, and the ride home was silent but not uncomfortable. He unlocked their door with precision, and she’d entered the space first. He’d dropped their keys on the table by the door without any special attention. Then he’d walked through the hallway towards their living room to find _her_ waiting for him with a _look_ in her eye.

“What?” He swallowed thickly, feeling the tension thicken with every passing moment.

She reclined against the back of the sofa, ankles crossed and skirt pulled over her knee, fingers folded primly on top until his eyes caught the lace trim of her garters.

“You got it _wrong.”_

Tina left the words alone as if the four syllables answered all his confusion.

She raised an eyebrow. “They asked me when the first moment I fell in love with you was, and you didn’t know at all.”

His mouth went dry, and his heart picked up a beat. He felt the back of his neck ignite and he reached to loosen his tie before she _‘tsked’_ loudly.

“Let’s play a game.” She unfolded her legs and dropped the thin chiffon, hiding the delicious tease of lace. She walked toward him and Newt felt the breath in his lungs catch when her fingers closed around his tie.

“I want to ask each other questions. Personal questions only we would know about the other.” She licked her lips, velvety tongue tracing over glistening red. “If you get a question wrong, you take off a piece of clothing. If you get it right, then I take one off. We’ll switch back and forth until one of us is naked, and the winner gets to choose what we do the rest of the night.”

_Oh._

“Do you want to play?”

Words seemed beyond him, so all he could do was nod.

Tina smiled, and let go of him, taking a step back. “Great.” Her eyes looked over him a moment. “Since you already got one wrong, let’s start with your tie.”

It was almost comic the speed in which his hands ripped at the black fabric around his neck and pulled it off. He dropped it without thought, and met her stare.

“Your turn,” Tina said as she took a step back, resting against the sofa once more. “Ask me a question about yourself.”

Newt had to think carefully about his question. Too many wrong, and she’d be clothed while he stood naked. Too many correct and he’d need to stay clothed while having to admire her creamy bareness before him. He really wanted to have a balance.

“How long did I have your ring on me before I asked you to marry me?”

She smiled and crossed her ankles demurely.

“Three weeks.”

His mouth fell open. _This wasn’t going to last long._

“Take off your shoes,” she demanded gently. He obeyed without hesitance, the laces quickly coming undone, and black leather was kicked aside until he stood in mismatched grey and blue socks.

“My turn.” She paused for effect, the questions already preplanned in her mind, but this game they were playing making her prolong her teasing. “What did Queenie give me to wear on our wedding day?”

He frowned. _How the bloody hell would he even know that?_

“If you don’t know, you can just take off your socks and we’ll move on.”

She watched his shoulders slump and felt pride rise in her chest as he reluctantly peeled off his socks.

“Are you happy now?” He asked her with playful annoyance to his voice.

“Immensely,” she admitted with a radiant smile. “Okay, your turn. Make it good, my feet are killing me.”

He took a deep breath while trying to think of something he’d never told her before.

“What is my oldest, visible scar from?”

She burst into a laugh that left him puzzled and watching her in confusion.

“Newt, you do realize I’ve probably seen you naked more times than myself, right?”

He swallowed, feeling the sinking feeling of dread in his stomach.

“You got your appendix out when you were 8. It left a nasty scar.”

_Fuck._

“Take off your belt.”

He did with a grunt of distaste that made her laugh musically.

“Okay, my turn.” She thought again, raising a finger to her chin for emphasis as she prolonged the moment. “What house at Ilvermorny was mama in?”

He frowned. “Same as you?” It was a guess into the void, and he knew almost immediately it was wrong.

“Lose the watch.”

He grunted in annoyance,which made her giggle as she crossed her arms over her chest. She watched him unlock the silver watch on his right wrist before pulling it off and resting it gently on the table nearby.

“Fine. It's my turn then. What did I name the first baby hippogriff I helped my mum with?”

_“Henry.”_

_This was not going well at all._

“How do you even _know_ that?!” He threw his hands up in feigned irritation but let her echoing laughter draw a smile from him as he undid the pearlescent buttons of his pale blue shirt. Tina’s eyes grew heavy as she relished in every newly exposed inch of textured skin. She felt the heat in her veins pool in her stomach when he let the garment fall to the growing pile of clothes at his feet.

“Go ahead, Love. Ask me another.”

She paused for effect. “Why does Queenie call me ‘Teenie’?”

He smirked, finally feeling sure of his answer. “Because your great aunt Esther used to call you ‘Queenie and Teenie’ when you were little girls.” He beamed with the newfound pride of winning this round and waited for her to remove her shoes.

“Queenie was three and couldn’t say ‘Porpentina’ so she called me _‘Porpeenie’_ and mama taught her to shorten it to _‘Teenie.’_ ”

His mouth fell open in disbelief. “It’s not…”

She shook her head with a devious smile. “You know the rules, sweetheart. _Take it off._ ”

He grumbled incoherently, but followed through. She watched his fingers as they began undoing the button of his slacks. The heavy fabric fell to his feet, and he finally stood before her with only one article of clothing remaining.

“What was the name of the dragon I trained _before_ I joined the training program in the military?”

“Ethel.”

Finally, it was his turn to smile. “ _Wrong._ ”

Tina’s eyes narrowed. “You told me you named the erumpent after your dragon!”

“No Love, I told you I named her Ethel after _a_ dragon in my care. Growing up, my pride-and-joy was _Rosemary._ _She’s_ the one I have on my ribs.”

Tina felt as if she’d slapped herself with that one. She _should_ have known the answer. He’d told her before, she was sure of it.

“Alright, love. Your turn: I’ll even let you pick what you lose first.”

Reluctantly, Tina slipped out of her shoes and pushed them off to the side. Newt smirked triumphantly when she turned back to him, earning a roll of the eyes from the proud witch, but a smile as well.

“Careful there, Mr. Scamander. If you play with fire, you’re sure to get burnt.”

He took a step closer to her with hunger in his eyes. “ _Then burn me._ ”

She shivered with the lust that rolled down her spine and felt the weight of his gaze tug at the zipper onher back.

“What was my cat’s name when Queenie and I were kids?”

“Anabel.”

Tina’s mouth dropped in surprise.

“I do pay attention on occasion.” His eye glowed with success. He watched her with pride in his chest, fully expecting her to unclasp the strand of blue jewels around her neck. To his surprise, the sound of a _‘zip’_ echoed through the space and he watched as the black lace on her shoulders slowly slid down her arms to pool at her feet.

“If I take as long as you to get undressed, we’ll never get to the _fun_ part.”

He stepped forward until he was so close to her, she felt his hot breath on her lips and her eyes fluttered closed on instinct.

“The game’s not over, Love.”

Her breath quivered in her throat beneath his molten gaze. Tina crowded against the back on the sofa on instinct as she tried to gain more space between them, but Newt moved even closer.

“What did Queenie tell me when I asked for her permission to propose to you?”

She wasn’t interested in the answer anymore, her mind too focused on all the delicious way he could use his lips on her, and all the sinful sounds she would make when he finally earned the chance to touch her.

 _“I don’t know.”_ Her voice shook with desire, and he smiled.

“May I?”

She nodded, arching her back when he fell to his knees to undo the lace garters on her thighs. He slid the sensual fabric slowly down each creamy inch of leg, and traced the path with his breath until both stockings were piled beside them. Tina watched him through heavy lids as he moved to stand before stopping.

Newt’s expression softened, and she felt the atmosphere change as one hesitant hand rested softly against the subtle bulge that was beginning to grow on her middle.

“I’m going to be huge in no time.”

He chuckled, flattening his palm against the gentle swell.

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

She lulled her head back and sighed in happiness at the sound of the beautiful words. Newt stood carefully in front of her, now so close that the wiry hairs on his thighs brushed against her creamy, glowing skin.

“You have a radiance to your skin, Tina, and that I find myself hopelessly enamored with it.”

TinaShe closed her eyes and breathed him in through her mouth as he hovered dangerously close to her. “My turn,.” her liquid whisper drew him closer still. “When was the first time I admitted that I was in love with you?” She opened her eyes and watched him closely.

Newt smirked and licked his lips. “That’s not fair, you’ve already asked that.”

Tina smiled. “No, I was asked when I _knew_ I was in love with you, but I only _admitted it_ several weeks later.”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t answer the question. “I give up.”

Tina reached for his neck and pulled him against her lips as she finally let him kiss her.

The world around them seemed to spin wildly with the long-awaited connection, and Tina felt it in the electric _hum_ across her skin. Newt reached for her, pulling her tightly against the hard muscle of his body and she moaned into his mouth with the delirious feeling.

 _“Newt,”_ she gasped into the air with her neck arched back. Molten lips kissed and licked and nipped at her jaw and neck as she groaned against him.

“You win, Love. What do you want?”

Her body shivered with a thick swallow.

 _“You,”_ she moaned softly against his heated touch.

The sting of his teeth on the tender flesh of her throat made her cry out in bliss.

“How?” He breathed it more into her skin than speaking it out loud, but she heard him all the same. With more self-restraint than she ever imagined possible, Tina pushed him back with hands on his chest. He let her steer him without fuss, eyes burning with lust and lips swollen and red with her lipstick. Her eyes trailed downward and she bit her lip with the obvious _bulge_ at his groin.

“I want you to bend me over the back of this couch and make me come for you until I tell you the real answer.”

The smiled spread slow and wide over his lips. _“As you wish.”_

He reached for her hand, and pulled her to turn as he walked around the couch. Newt wasted no time as he shoved his trousers past his thighs and kicked them off without fanfare. Tina watched him with a smokey gaze before dropping onto the cushions.

Newt stood before her, upright and pulsing with desire, inches from her touch.

“Don’t move a single muscle until I say.” She dragged a single finger over his lips as his hungry eyes devoured her. Newt tried to pull her finger into his mouth but she quickly pulled her hand away, denying him the taste.

“Now, now,” she waved her finger in front of his face in playful admonishment. “If you taste now, you won’t get to taste something _much_ sweeter later.”

She watched a quiver move over the taut muscles of his stomach before reaching his proud erection. Newt swallowed but remained motionless upon her request.

Tina looped her fingers under the black lace of her panties and slowly tugged the thin material down her legs, watching for any sign of movement from Newt. The garment, along with her garters pooled at her feet until she carefully stepped out of them and sat on the couch. Tina felt the blood in her veins bubble with the insatiable hunger, but knew how much more rewarding this game would be if she saw it through to the end.

Carefully keeping her eyes locked on his, she spread her knees wide, revealing her dripping heat to him. The cool air of the air conditioning fanned against her and she groaned at the contact, bringing one hand to her sex and letting her fingers slide between her swollen lips as she gathered her slick arousal on her fingertips.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed with satisfaction. “You’d feel so good with your tongue against me right now.” She pulled her hand away and watched him hold his breath as her juices glistened on her fingers.

“Taste,” she demanded.

He closed his lips against her fingers before she even finished the command, and he groaned at her subtle flavor. His hot tongue circled her fingers and slid between them in a sensual dance that she imagined for a moment was his tongue against _her_ lips.

“That’s enough.”

Newt reluctantly stopped, hollowing his cheeks to suck the last bit of flavor from her as she retracted her hand.

Green eyes burned with a dark fire, and Tina felt the last shred of restraint give with a powerful _‘snap.’_

“Make me come.”

He reacted at once, falling to his knees and bringing her to the edge of the sofa with a loud gasp. Newt spread her legs wide, and looped one creamy calf over his shoulder before leaning down and kissing her dripping sex.

Tina moaned loudly into the air, and threw her head back at the feel of his tongue between her folds. Hands flew to his head and clutched at his curls tightly as one long finger slide expertly into her heat. She cried out at the intrusion, and trembled as his lips suckled at her engorged pearl.

“Oh Newt,” she shook with the immeasurable pressure building in her stomach. _Too soon. It was much too soon._

A second finger slid into her tight channel without warning, and she yelped out a sound of bliss as he scissored the two fingers deep in her body.

He growled low in his chest, the rumble turning into a vibration that electrified her clit.

And in seconds, she shattered to dust.

The room echoed with the sound of her cries, the air glowingand air glowed white with the magical power of her release. Nails dug into his scalp until it stung with the pressure of her nails, but Newt never slowed the suckling of his lips and tongue against the swollen bud or slowed the curling of his fingers in her body.

Newt felt her walls flutter and contract with the powerful orgasm as it rushed through her. His tongue drew circles and soft flicks against her hidden bud and her legs sagged against him as she came down from her release.

Tina’s fingers ran slow circles over his curls, and she whined when he finally extracted his wet fingers from her body. Newt ran his tongue once more between her swollen lips as she _buzzed_ with over stimulation before finally pulling back.

Tina’s chest heaved within the black lace of her bralette as she watched him sit back from between her thighs. His chin and mouth glistened and she sucked in a deep breath watching him lick her juices off each finger before finally speaking.

“Do you still want me to fuck you over this couch?”

She didn’t trust the heavy breath in her chest, so she nodded instead. Newt’s lips curled in an almost _dangerous_ smile.

_“Good.”_

Newt climbed to his feet and pulled her swiftly to her own. He spun her around and pressed her hard against his chest with a whimper from the sensitized witch.

“I can’t wait to feel you fluttering around me as I make you come again.”

With a much more gentle push than she expected, Newt guided her to kneel on the cushions and lean over the back of the sofa with a moan of approval.

“What do you want me to do first, love?” His hot voice was molten in her ear.

She arched against him with the heady sound and shivered when his tongue traced the shell of her ear. _“Touch me.”_

He immediately abided by her request, spreading her lips with his hand between her thighs. Tina cried out softly as his fingers found her clitoris, swelling and growing again with his insatiable touch.

“What next?” He spoke to her huskily, but Tina barely noticed with the delirious feel of his fingers circling the sensitive pearl and his hot erection pressed hard against her back.

“Tina,” he said again. “What next?”

She gave in with the final _snap._

_“Fuck me.”_

He leaned her forward until her chest was parallel with the floor. Newt used one knee to spread her thighs wider and groaned as the tip of his head pressed bluntly against her warmth. “Anything for my Love.” In one fluid push he sank completely into her, stretching her deliciously as she swallowed him with the sinful squeeze of her body taking him in. Newt moaned loudly and slumped against her back, feeling his heart racing out of his chest at the immeasurable sensation ignited in his body.

“Tina.” It wasn’t a question or promise, but a declaration of something so much stronger than words could express. He slid his palm slowly down her spine and kissed a beauty mark on her back as he waited for her to adjust to his intrusion.

“Newt, _move.”_

He chuckled at her impatience but complied nonetheless. Wide hands anchored on the soft curve of her hips, Newt pulled his hips back in a slow and fluid movement. He hissed at the feel of her walls gripping him as he slid almost entirely out of her body and bit his lip red as he quickly pushed back in, earning a loud cry from the witch beneath him.

_Yes._

Tina wasn’t sure if she spoke the word or only thought it, but clenched her fingers tightly at the throw beneath her hands.

Newt pulled his hips back before giving another forceful thrust into her as he began to build a rhythm.

“Oh, _Newt…_ ” her voice mixed with the sounds of their bodies colliding, the jingle of her necklace swinging from her neck with each thrust, and the groan of the furniture beneath them as it scraped against the wood flooring.

He knew he was close; he felt the familiar pressure building in his body and warning of the impending release.

“Tina, love,” he paused to give an almost pained grunt as he pushed _hard_ against her and felt her body tremble with the force. “I’m not going to last.”

She heard him in her ear, but didn’t get a chance to respond. Newt reached around her hip, holding her close against him as he started to pump into her body faster. Tina’s knuckles went white with the force of her hold as he pushed her to the edge. He gave three more powerful thrusts before the world around her exploded into blinding light.

Tina’s vision erupted in glare of white and ears rang with the cry of her second climax. Her body ignited with electric charge as the air shook with an immeasurable force she unintentionally released. Her walls squeezed and fluttered around him, and with one last push, she pulled him over the edge as well.

Tina came down from her high with a racing heart and heavy rise and fall of her chest. Newt slumped against her not a moment later, and they lay there for several minutes. Newt pressed a shaky hand over Tina’s arm, and laced their fingers together as he tried to regain control of his heart rate.

Newt felt the air conditioning kick in again and Tina shivered as the cold air nipped at her flesh. With a hiss, Newt disconnected from her. He lay back against the armrest of the sofa with a groan as they untangled from one another. He pulled her gently closer and Tina lay over him with a soft sigh of happiness and slung her arm over his chest. Newt pulled the throw from over the back of the sofa and draped it over her until he felt her skin warm against him and body settle into peace.

“Thank you,” Tina whispered in a soft and tired voice. She felt her eyes heavy in her skull and muscles grow fuzzy with sleep fast approaching. Newt drew lazy shapes and letters over the sticky skin of her back and she felt herself drowsing with the rhythmic movements of his fingertips along her spine.

“I love you, Tina.” He kissed the top of her head and felt her breathe deeply against his chest. “And no matter when it is you realized you loved me, I know I love you more with each passing day than I ever did before.”

Tina yawned sleepily against his skin and Newt felt her drifting off.

“The cell.”

Her voice was so low he almost missed it.

“Hmm?”

She swallowed back the sleep in her throat but didn’t open her eyes. “I knew I was in love with you when we were locked up in the cell.”

 _The cell._ He thought back to that day they were arrested and realized something he never had before.

_“You knew already?”_

Her nod was faint but he felt it against him and it swelled almost painfully in his heart.

 _The cell_. She’d known him two days, when she fell in love with him.

“I love you.”

He wasn’t sure if she heard him at all, but it made no difference. He’d tell her again tomorrow, and the day after that. This wasn’t a love that faded from one day to another, because like their child growing in her womb, this was a love that grew each day like the radiance in her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to post! I've been having such horrible writer's block, but al your feedback and comments will fuel my spirit and inspiration so please leave thoughts, or find me at DeviousDiggy on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (to me)  
> Hello my lovelies! Have you missed me? Well I do apology for my prolonged absence, especially since I wrote this first one almost 4 months ago. I wanted to wait to post it on MY birthday, as part of a whole master plan I have. Basically this fic consists of 8-9 "chapters," each one relating to a different month of Tina's pregnancy, and all the sweet (and spicy) little surprises in-between. I have a few already written or in progress, but not all 8 remaining, so sit back, and enjoy the ride, and if you have any ideas for a future fic in this mini series, let me know!
> 
> As always, love and feedback is appreciated and inspiring.
> 
> \- DeviousDiggy via deviousdiggy@tumblr.com


End file.
